Azura
|-| Azura = Please don't use any elements of this page without the creators permission. Coding by Fawnspotss, slight edits by Pokeballmachine herself. Lost In Thoughts All Alone by Rena Strober (from Fire Emblem Fates) Azura is a female LightWing - SkyWing - NightWing tribrid that appears in Revelation. Personality When Azura was young in Nohr, she was always discriminated, bullied, and rejected, causing her to become stoic. She claims that her stoicism can sometimes cause her to hurt other's feelings without meaning to, but in bluntness. She says that she feels sorry and guilty for Corrin, since she was captured from Nohr and brought to Hoshido, for receiving all the attention and love instead of Corrin. Etymology "Azura" is another version of azure, a shade of blue, making her possibly half SeaWing, referencing how Valla was ruled by an unknown SeaWing in the past, making her SeaWing descent. However, the woman's name "Azura" means "sky blue", referencing her sky blue scales and SkyWing being one of her sides. Fanfiction appearances NightWing and the Blade of Light Azura does not appear directly, but is mentioned by Corrin when he explains about the Nohr and Hoshido war. Revelation Azura is the deuteragonist of Revelation and Corrin's cousin. She is often seen singing Lost In Thoughts All Alone, a real song made by Rena Strober for the video game Revelation is based on, Fire Emblem: Fates. Lost In Thoughts All Alone You are the ocean's gray waves Destined to seek Life beyond the shore Just out of reach Yet the waters ever change Flowing like time The path is yours to climb In the white light A hand reaches through A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two Waking dreams fade away Embrace the brand new day Sing with me a song Of birthrights and love The light scatters to the sky above Dawn breaks through the gloom White as a bone Lost in thoughts all alone Embrace the dark You call a home. Gaze your eyes upon an empty white throne A legacy of lies A familiar disguise Sing with me a song of conquests and fates The black pillar cracks beneath its weight Night breaks through the day Hard as a stone Lost in thoughts all alone The path you walk on belongs to destiny Just let it flow All of your joy and your pain all fall like the tide Just let it flow Life is not just filled with happiness Nor sorrow Even the thorn in your heart In time it may become A rose Sing with me a song Of silence and blood The rain falls but Can't wash away the mud Within my ancient heart dwells madness and pride Can no one hear my cry? You are the ocean's gray waves Destined to seek life beyond the shore Just out of reach Yet the waters ever change Flowing like time The path is yours to climb You are the ocean's gray waves this took forever help my fingers original song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ENwFAmeWEYk Quotes "You are the ocean's gray waves~" -Azura singing Lost In Thoughts All Alone. "I see... You have to be willing to risk a lot to accomplish something major... I suppose you're right. ...My own mother lost her life protecting Nohr. But I don't think she regretted her choice. She died to protect the ones she loved. I've made up my mind as well. I will follow you down the path you've chosen." -Azura to Corrin. Trivia *Azura is of SeaWing descent as one of the Vallite rulers in the past was a SeaWing |-| Gallery = Azura.png|Azura from Fire Emblem, which (this) Azura is based off of Just Azura dancing.gif|Just a gif of Azura dancing in FE Fates NEW Azura FR.png|New, better FR Azura by me Azura's Pendant.png|Azura's Pendant Category:Females Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Characters Category:LightWings Category:SkyWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Pokeballmachine) Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction